There exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to contain various types of products or objects and display these products or objects in an aesthetic manner. For example, individuals may wish to retain and display the ashes resulting from the cremation of a loved one. Individuals may also wish to display tufts of fur from a loved animal or of hair from a loved one. In other instances, individuals may further wish to display fluids having a sentimental or aesthetical value such as selected liquids or gaseous products.
Although the prior art is replete with various types of display structures, such prior art structures suffer from some drawbacks. Indeed, prior art structures are often unsuitable for displaying relatively elongated and malleable products such as tufts of fur, hair or the like. Such prior art structures are also often unsuitable for displaying fluids.
Furthermore, some prior art structures only allow the displayed article to be viewed from a limited number of viewing angles. Also, some prior art structures are simply not designed so as to be in themselves aesthetically pleasing and, hence, having a deleterious effect on the aesthetical characteristics of the object being displayed.
Some prior art structures are also relatively unstable and, hence, have a propensity to being knocked down, leading to potential damage to the display structure and/or to the object being displayed. Furthermore, some prior art structures suffer from being overly complex and expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved display structure. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved display structure.